Love is a Risky Thing
by CrazeeOne33
Summary: Mitchie Torres is in love with her best friend Alex Russo. The feelings are mutual but will Alex ever take the risk and be with Mitchie? --Oneshot. Mitchie/Alex ; Demena ; Semi


**A/N: So I have no idea why I've decided to write a one shot since I don't really like them in the first place. But I like these girls as a couple and since I'm writing two stories right now I figured I'd just throw out my idea in a one-shot. Anyways, read & review please.**

**Mitchie's POV**

"**Why not Alex?! What's so bad about giving into this?!" **I said to my best friend as I held onto her by her wrists. She tried getting away but I'm sick of her walking away.

"**Mitch, you know how I feel about this..." **She replied while looking down at the floor and biting her bottom lip.

"**I do? Last time I checked you wouldn't fucking tell me anything Alex! If you love me the way you say you do then why won't you give us a try? I'm not going to chase you forever. And I sure as hell am not going to let you keep playing with my feelings. I'm done. It's all or nothing."**

She looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes and as much as I wanted to take back everything that I said, I knew that I couldn't. I felt her giving up but not giving in so I let go of her wrists and backed away. She whispered 'I'm sorry' before grabbing her jacket and walking down the stairs and out of the house. I closed my eyes and as I heard the front door shut, the tears in my eyes hit the floor. My palms met my closed eyes and rubbed over them trying to stop the tears. I made my way downstairs towards the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools. Taking my cell phone out of my pocket, I put it on the counter and then rested my head on it too. My parents were both cooking dinner but stopped when I sat down.

"**What happened sweetie?" **My dad asked as he made his way around the counter and wrapped an arm around me.

"**Dad all she does is run! I don't get it! How can you say you love someone and then just walk away?" **Those tears suddenly appeared in my eyes again as I looked up at him. I tried so hard to not cry but I knew it wouldn't work. **"I'm so sick of crying over someone who doesn't care. Can I just go to Nick's house?" "Sure honey. Call if you're going to spend the night." **My mom said to me as I got up from the stool.

I grabbed my phone and ran up the stairs and into my room. Slipping on a white wife beater over a black one, I grabbed a pair of Alex's basketball shorts and slid them on before throwing on my black and white nikes. My phone buzzed signaling that I had a new text message and I was relieved to see that it was Nick.

**N-Text: yo mitch-mitch, wat u up 2?**

**M-Text: nm, can I come over?**

**N-Text: u no it. miles says she misses u lol**

**M-Text: i miss her 2, she ova at ya place?**

**N-Text: yupp. **

**M-Text: GOOD! make sure she don't leave. i needa talk 2 her**

**N-Text: alex again huh? wanna spend da nite?**

**M-Text: yeh. c u soon**

I shut my phone and once again ran down stairs, into the kitchen. Giving my parents a kiss on the cheek, I grabbed a bottle of sprite from the fridge and told them I'd be spending the night with Nick. I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table and walked outside towards my old beat up chevy truck. As I drove towards the Jonas household, Frankie J's _Runaway___blasted through my speakers.

_I won't give up I'm too much in love and I want you to know that_

_Just take my hand fall in love with me again_

_Let's runaway to the place where love first found us_

_Let's runaway for the day don't need anyone around us_

Tears once again rimmed my eyes but I roughly wiped them away after pulling into the driveway. I got out of the car and walked up to the door before knocking twice. The lyrics _"I won't give up.." _kept playing in my head, so I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Alex.

**M-Text: i won't give up. im 2 much in luv.**

As I put my phone back into my pocket, I felt too slender arms wrap around my neck and I was suddenly surrounded by the familiar sent of one of my closest friends, Miley Stewart. I laughed and hugged her back before giving Nick a hug too. We walked back into the living room and I smiled when Nick sat down and pulled Miley on to his lap. They were a cute couple and there was no denying that.

"**So Mitch-Mitch what's going on with Alex?" **Nick asked as he wrapped his arms around Miley's slim waste.

"**She's so frustrating! It's like one minute she wants me and the next she doesn't. I don't get what I did wrong. Honestly. She says she doesn't want to ruin our friendship yet she still kisses me and tells me she loves me! Who in their right mind does that?"**

"**Well Mitchie why don't you just give her an ultimatum? She either mans up or you walk."**

"**But I already did that Miles! And she ended up walking out of my house. I just... I wish I could stop all this bullshit. She keeps playing with my emotions and it's so frustrating."**

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes trying to calm my frustration. Joe came up from behind me and handed me some Tylenol and a glass of water for which I thanked him. Everything seemed to be falling apart and it was really making my head hurt. I felt like my heart was breaking and every time I tried to put the pieces back together, I'd end up with cuts all over my hands and a mess in front of me. For the millionth time that day, tears stung at the back of my eyes but I didn't hold them back. I sat on the Jonas' couch and let the tears fall. Nick pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me letting my tears fall onto him.

"**Come on. Let's get you upstairs and into something more warm than that."**

I let myself be dragged upstairs by the young curly haired Jonas. We walked into the guest bedroom and I waited on the bed for Nick to bring me a pair of his sweat pants. After I got changed, I lay in bed and looked down at my phone. It read 2:23 AM but no reply from Alex. Sighing, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

The next morning I woke up with the worst headache ever. My eyes were puffy and as soon as I thought about yesterday, the tears seemed to re-appear in my eyes. I walked over towards the bathroom and after brushing my teeth and throwing my hair in a messy bun, I made my way downstairs. As I reached the kitchen I heard laughter and Joe trying to tell a joke. I stopped, frozen in my tracks, as the voices became clearer. It was Alex and Joe who were in the kitchen. Not wanting to deal with anymore drama, I began walking away from kitchen. Next thing I know, I'm laying on top of Miley in a very awkward position. Kevin walked down the stairs and laughed at our positions before helping the both of us up. I tried to get away as quick as possible but it was too late.

"**Mitch! Are you ok?!" **Alex asked as she appeared in the hallway.

"**Yeah. No thanks to you..." **I whispered the last part but I knew she still heard me. To say that I cared though would be a lie. This girl broke me when she walked out of my house yesterday. I walked upstairs to the guest bedroom and flopped down on the bed. There was a soft knock at the door and when I rolled onto my back I saw Alex standing by the door.

"**Come to break my heart some more?" **I asked her while sitting up.

"**Mitch stop. Look I'm sorry for walking out on you yesterday but I just had to clear my head. This is-"**

I cut her off feeling the need to just get everything out into the open. **"You couldn't just tell me that?! I gave you an ultimatum and you walked out. It made me think that you were walking out of my life for good Alex!"**

"**I know… And I'm extremely sorry but I'm just so afraid of losing the friendship that we already have. What if things don't work out Mitch? Then what? I'll lose my girlfriend AND my best friend. I don't want that Mitchie." **

"**Stop thinking about the bad Alex, and just take a risk with me for once. Can't you see that you mean the world to me? Even when I walk away you find a way to pull me back in. Why do you have to be so blind? Can't you see that I love you? I love ever-"**

My words were cut short as Alex climbed on to my lap and pressed her cherry glossed lips against my own. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her body making sure she didn't get up and leave. She reached behind me and pulled my hair out of my bun before entwining her fingers in my hair. At that moment, I felt ourselves becoming one and I knew, without her telling me, that she was finally taking a risk with me…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it (:**


End file.
